


The Return

by captainstarspangled



Category: Antoine Griezmann - Fandom, Football - Fandom, Olivier Giroud - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, olivier giroud crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their different feelings when leaving each other, Olivier hasn't been fine while Antoine has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

The first few days without Olivier had been hard for Antoine. He couldn't imagine living without the man he'd grown so attached to during the two weeks after the EURO. But when the Spanish League had started again, he had to focus on playing football. And it actually managed to get his head off Olivier.  
One month passed and he didn't hear anything from Olivier, nor did he contact him in any form. He would let the man have what he'd wanted. And it was okay. He missed those two weeks sometimes. In the evening, when he was alone in his apartment it was the worst.  
He usually wanted to call Olivier during these times. But he refused to because he knew that that would make him cry and fall into the same hole he'd struggled out of so hardly. And that time had not been nice.  
It was during the 5th week apart. Atletico was having a rather mild training session. Games with groups of two. Antoine was of course paired up with Fernando.   
When they scored for the fifth time in one game, they hugged each other and when they pulled away, Fernando's focus fell on something behind Antoine.  
Said boy turned around to see what was taking away his friend's attention. He saw, and he couldn't move for a moment. Standing there at the pitch was Olivier Giroud. And it gave Antoine an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. All the process of getting over him was suddenly vanished and Antoine felt like crying. He couldn't move. He was stuck in a trance again. He lost any track of time and only got back to reality when Fernando pushed him from behind.  
Olivier's smile slowly faded away at Antoine's reaction. While he'd been flying down to Madrid, he'd imagined the boy's reaction to his presence. He would have expected him to run up to him and hug him. Or that he would just stand there and not believe it, in a happy way though. Or cry. Yes, he had expected him to cry. This time out of joy though. The reaction he received right there wasn't at app what he'd expected.  
They both stood there for a while, looking at each other. Olivier mentally thanked Fernando for pushing Antoine into the back and towards him.   
The younger man approached Olivier slowly, taking small steps. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a low voice.  
"I wanted to check on you." Olivier didn't know what else to say. Yes, he had missed Antoine a lot.   
"I'm fine," Antoine said with such a straight face that Olivier couldn't not believe him. Antoine would've added a 'now,' but he didn't want to give Olivier the satisfaction of knowing that he had not been fine at first.   
That though, was the least that Olivier expected. They stared at each other for a good minute, Antoine's expression stayed the same whereas Olivier's eyes grew smaller and the smile that had been playing on his lips disappeared.   
When Antoine saw the older man swallow hardly, he couldn't hold it in anymore. "I don't know what you expected, but wasn't that what you wanted? Our separation didn't kill me. It was hard at first but I'm fine now and that's what you predicted," Antoine said calmly, he never really got angry  
"I'm... I," Olivier swallowed hard again and just then, Antoine noticed the shimmer in his friend's eyes. He felt a knot in his stomach. Upsetting Olivier had surely not been one of his aims. He acted quickly; He looked at Fernando who was eyeing the both of them constantly, probably trying to protect Grizi. The boy pointed to one of the dressing rooms and when he received a nod from Fernando, pulled Olivier by his arm and into one of those.   
Once he'd shut the door behind them, Antoine looked up at Olivier with soft eyes; he felt too bad as to not offer comfort in any form. "Okay Oli. Tell me, what is it?" If he was being completely honest to himself, he had no idea why he was talking to Olivier as if the man was a child. But he felt softer doing it like that.   
Olivier couldn't believe what was happening. He had been looking forward to meeting Antoine again but right now he was wishing he hadn't even booked a flight down here. He hated himself for the tears in his eyes that were threatening to spill over, but he couldn't change it. Antoine looked at him, his eyes full of pity.  
“I… I guess I,” Olivier started. Antoine shook his head. He had never seen Olivier so insecure. He had never seen him insecure at all.  
“What did you keep telling me? Speak up Oli. I can’t help you if you don’t.” Antoine felt awkward. He was the smaller and younger one, not the one supposed to be taking care of someone as strong as Olivier. But behind all that facade, Olivier seemed to be just as small as he was.  
“I missed you,” Olivier finally breathed out. He was about to start crying, Antoine could tell. “I was fine in the beginning. But then I…. Something was wrong. I made a list of what was missing to make me happy.” The man reached into his pocket with a shaky voice and took out a folded sheet, handing it to Antoine.  
Antoine took it into his hands and opened it, his stomach knotting even more at the stains on Olivier’s shaky handwriting. He had been crying. Because of him.  
-Antoine’s smile in the morning after waking up  
-ruffling through his hair  
-his beautiful blue eyes  
-his laugh  
-his height  
-his butt  
-whenever he needed help with something  
Antoine wasn’t even halfway through when he heard Olivier sniffle and saw him wipe at his face out of the corner of his eyes. So he looked up again.  
The words ‘I need you,’ from Olivier made him hug the man even faster than what he’d usually planned.  
“We’ll figure this out,” he whispered and rubbed over Olivier’s back. “We’ll figure this out.”

**Author's Note:**

> FRANCE - GERMANY. YES.  
> Celebrating their win with a little one shot. I'm in Hawaii for the whole summer so I have to get up sooooo early to watch the finale on Sunday. But hey, I guess I can't really complain, right?  
> Also, I wanted to do some more happy one shots... If you have any suggestions, tell me. You can request sad ones too of course. Just send requests!


End file.
